Usuario Blog:Brayan45/creepypasta
MORBUS.avi I was doing what I normally did at the ungodly hour of 2 AM, messing around on YouTube or Facebook, or some other website I could use to entertain myself. I always had difficulties sleeping, so I’d go on the internet until my eyelids got heavy and I dozed off at the keyboard, forcing myself to climb into bed. Well, I was finally getting tired, tempting myself to give in to the warm calling of my soft bed and cozy blanket, when I remembered to check my e-mail that’s been neglected for over a week. I’d gone over to my account and cleaned expired coupons, junk mail, and spam files, until I came upon an actual e-mail. The peculiar thing about this e-mail, however, is that the account that linked the attached file was illegible. The text had run over itself, creating a scrambled and rather disturbing looking collection of dark chicken-scratch. Well, my computer was quite hot, seeing as I’d been on it for god knows how long. That probably messed with the text or something. The e-mail had no description, no comment, nothing. There was merely a video file attached- nothing more. The file was labeled “morbus.avi”. Morbus… Weird. I’d heard that word before somewhere, but I couldn’t recollect where. I had conflictions deciding whether or not to download it and watch, but I was curious- I blame it on the night high and the desperate need to un-bored myself. Curiosity has shaken the sleep from me. I caved and downloaded the video, finding no virus or threat to my computer, according to the file-scan I’d installed. When the video finished its twenty minute download, I observed the thumbnail of the video. A dark room with a metal table, a single light bulb dangling from a mere string over it. The soft glow from the bulb barely penetrated the dark. It just barely illuminated the table. I hit play, and the video began as static that lasted for 45 seconds and cut to the dark room with a metal doctor’s table in the center, a large metal cabinet backed against the wall behind it. The large table was lit up in the middle of the room. There was no sound, oddly enough. The video was completely mute. The quality of the video was awful and very grainy. It blinked to static a moment every few minutes. The camera that recorded this must have been very cheap. It was a bit frustrating to watch. Finally, after about five minutes, a human figure walked in front of the camera, dressed in a dark coat and gloves. They wore a pale white Plague Doctor’s mask with a hood, keeping every inch of their body concealed. Red goggles bulged from the pale mask, hiding its eyes. The disturbing thing about it was its towering height. It was so… so tall… It’d have to be at least seven, maybe eight feet at least. It’s arms were chillingly long, their fingers like notched, bony sticks. The person motioned for something behind the camera, crooking their scraggly finger at something I couldn’t see. Two other doctors, much smaller than the other doctor, dressed in similar garb came into view, carrying something on a stretcher. There was a large white sheet draped over what looked to be a body. This was getting weird- what the hell was this? I furrowed my eyebrows and continued to watch, my skin prickling ever so slightly. The figures placed the sheet-covered figure on the table and whipped it off, revealing a man strapped to the gurney. He looked terrified, his eyes wild and filled with fear. A leather scrap was belted across his mouth, keeping him from screaming out. His forehead glistened with sweat and his chest heaved. I felt my stomach lurch. I hoped to god this was some sick bit of a horror movie, and that none of this was real. I had enough, pausing the video and shutting the laptop. I didn’t like horror movies, and I didn’t like scary things. I climbed into bed and let my heart slow down, trying to calm my rattled nerves. “It’s a fake video.” I told myself out loud “This is ridiculous to get so freaked out over- it’s definitely fake, a video some people made. It’s supposed to scare people. Probably a teaser for a new movie” I let out a breath and turned over; relieved I’d talked myself out of being so scared. I was such a baby. The next day I felt kinda lousy. My head ached, and my stomach felt like it was full of rocks. I got out of bed, dressed, and went to work. I trudged through the day, irritable and sick. I went home still feeling like crap, but couldn’t make myself go to sleep, even after taking a few sleeping pills. Since I obviously wouldn’t be sleeping anytime soon, I sat my chair and switched on my computer. I messed around online, playing some videogames and listening to music. It took my mind of my aching stomach. Taking a sip of water I’d gotten from the kitchen for another pill, I remembered the video from the other night. It did look kind of interesting, if that didn’t sound too creepy. And it was fake anyways, so there was no harm to watching it again. I opened the file and it was back where I’d left off. The man was strapped to the table, the figure in the mask hovering over him. I hit PLAY again and started to watch the rest of the video. The man was lying on the table, struggling against his bonds. There was no sound at all, so I couldn’t hear a thing, but I imagined he was making quite the racket. The tall, gangly figure pulled a blade from the small cart beside the table and lifted it to the light, making the knife shimmer. The man on the table began to cry, shaking his head wildly, his face red. The figure pulled a small box from a pocket in their coat. Small white text popped onto the screen. “Subject has been confirmed with the infection- immediate surgery has been directed.” They slipped the recorder back into their pocket and lowered the knife to the man’s exposed stomach, slicing down. I cringed. No anesthesia… The man shook his head and thrashing wildly, trying to escape the binds that held him down, obviously failing. The figure merely continued the incision, placed the blood-stained knife back onto the cart. He pulled his gloves on tightly, securing them, then reached into the man’s stomach and- I’d had enough. I didn’t want to watch it anymore. Fake or not, this was disgusting. My stomach felt awful now, worse than before. No wonder. I was probably just being a baby, but I hated gore. Made me sick. I sat up from my chair and shut off the computer, crawled into bed, sick to my stomach, and flopped onto my mattress. The world was full of sick things. My dreams were plagued by nightmares on the second night. I saw them, standing in a dark concrete room in a circle with the tallest doctor in the middle. My dream was in the same crummy definition as the video. Each time the video blinked into a brief second of static, the masked man in the middle moved just a bit. It wasn’t really a movement. More like a twitch. About the third or fourth time the static spiked my dream, there was a symbol etched into the concrete wall behind them, written in white chalk. It looked like a cross. The static blinked again and the doctors were suddenly lined against the wall, the tallest in the middle of them. The chalk symbol was now littered with bloody handprints. I woke up screaming into my pillow, my entire body so hot I felt on fire. I screamed and screamed, even though my throat felt like someone had shoved a heat rod down it. My roommate burst into the room and grabbed me by my shoulders, calling my name. Sweat beaded from my wet hair, pouring down my forehead. My stomach cramped up, and I doubled over in agony and was instantly sick. I couldn’t stop screaming, screaming I couldn’t see, that my brain was exploding in my head. I instantly blacked from the pain. When I came to, my roommate was on my computer, watching the video. I blinked, ignoring the throbbing agony in my head and stomach and limped over to him. “Wh-Why are…you watching that?” I asked, trying to keep from getting sick again. “I don’t know. It was on your screen when I came in after you… you know.” “After I what?” “Dude, you were screaming like a dying cat and emptied your stomach out everywhere. There’s vomit all over the floor…” I looked behind us, wincing at the cramps in my stomach and muscles, and looked to the floor. It didn’t look like vomit, but more like the oil from a car. “This… this came from me?” I asked, my stomach flopping and wretching in my body. Don’t puke. “Uh… yeah. I didn’t want to move you until you were awake. I think we’d better get you to a hospital…” I shook my head quickly. “No- no, no. It’s fine. I’m fine.” I hated hospitals. I hated doctors. No way. “Dude, I know you’re scared of doctor’s offices and shit, but you vomited black crap. That’s not natural.” I just shook my head again and again, insisting I was fine. He just rolled his eyes and muttered. “Your funeral.” I limped back to my bed and watched Brian, the aforementioned roommate, look at the video. He shook his head from time to time, sometimes even going “oh god”. When the video ended he turned to me, a funny look plastered on his face. “Dude, this is disgusting. Why the hell would you watch this?” I shrugged. “Someone sent it to me- I didn’t watch the whole thing.” Brian rolled his eyes and shook his head. He got up from the chair and walked from the room, returning with a mop and cleaned up my vomit. “You owe me, you asshat,” he growled. He dumped the mop into the bucket and walked out the door, not leaving completely before popping his head back in. “By the way, would you please not scream your freaking head off when you decide to have a panic attack? You scared the shit out of me. I thought you were dying.” When he left and the cramps ceased, I went over to my computer and sat down. The video was still up, but I was hesitant to finish it. The video was so vile, but his curiosity made him reach for his mouse and hit play again. The video started again with static, and the figure stepped before the camera again. But, this time, the several others went immediately to the table carrying a sheet covered gurney, carrying the man. The sheet was removed, but this time it wasn’t the same person…. Wait… that wasn’t right. Was this a different a video? No, this was the same one, the same awful video definition, dark and grainy. But, this wasn’t the same person, no. His hair was longer, he was slightly shorter than the other guy. I continued watching, confused and a bit unnerved, and the beginning started as normal. The beaked figure slipped a recording device from his coat in a familiar situation and muttered into the box. White text popped onto the screen. “Subject has been confirmed with the infection- immediate surgery has been directed.” The first “doctor” cut into the stomach, but then reached into his stomach and… began removing his small intestine. Thick black goo dripped from the organs instead of blood. There was no sound to the video, but I liked to believe the man would have been screaming loudly, as he looked in excruciating agony. This wasn’t right. What happened to the other man? Why was this different? I looked at the time bar at the bottom. Thirty seconds in, no other footage behind this clip. The doctor removed a few more organs, sawing and picking at his body cavity, then took a small jar from the cart and filled it with the black goo that filled his body cavity. The man stopped thrashing, finally, and lay still on the table, his chest heaving and blood trickling from his mouth. He said something, what exactly, I didn’t know. No text came to the screen. The doctor set the jar on the cart and motioned behind the camera. The several other “doctors” ran over and rested beside the gurney. The man shook his head, eyes lit up with terror. The doctor’s ignored him, then brought a cloth from one of their pockets and wrapped it over his eyes. They took the strap from his mouth and jammed something in it and rebound his jaws. He must have been screaming too loud… They exited and the main doctor brought a jagged-edged blade from the cart. The last five minutes was of the doctor tearing out the rest of man’s entrails, stomach, liver, heart, and prying his teeth from his mouth and placing them in a dish jar, then leaving the man on the table to bleed out and die. I shuddered, my spine shivering. What the hell was this?! That’s disgusting- even for a horror movie. My throat tightened, and I shut my computer. God, I didn’t understand. What made my head hurt about this video? Surely I’d seen something worse than this in theaters? I couldn’t remember, but something about the video made my stomach churn. I went downstairs to get a glass of water, my head throbbing again. As I filled a cup in the sink, my arm tightened. My stomach flipped. It felt as though someone had socked me in the gut, and I doubled over, grabbing the sink to keep from collapsing. I choked and gasped, feeling a pain rip into my stomach and chest. My ribs tightened and I felt my jaw clench. I was instantly sick, vomit burning my throat as it forced its way up and out of my mouth, blurting from my lips. I hacked loudly, dark goo spurting from my mouth. I stood hunched over the sink, trembling like a leaf for at least ten minutes, crying and dry heaving. When I opened my eyes, my chest heaving and my lungs gasping for sweet air, I looked into the mess. A horrible taste flooded my mouth, like rotted food and spoilt milk. My heart leapt in my chest, a shudder ran up my spine. Thick black goo stuck to the metal sides of the sink and clogged the drain. What was that? That… that wasn’t… natural… “What…what’s happening to me?” I gasped, placing a hand to my soaked forehead. I tried to catch my breath, my chest still heaving, my mind over-flowing with painful thoughts. Was I dying? God, please no. There’s so much I hadn’t done yet. So much to do… The agony was unbareable. I tried calling for Brian until I remembered he had work today and wouldn’t be back until late tonight. I was alone in our house, shaking and vomiting black fluid and possibly rotting from the inside. I was too exhausted to look for my phone and call a doctor. Everything hurt, almost like someone had shoved my muscles into a meat grinder. I was in so much pain... blinding, white pain. I refilled another glass after I’d dropped and shattered the other in the goo-filled sink, then crawled into bed. I needed rest. I needed to get some sleep. I wasn’t thinking right, wasn’t processing things right. I pulled the sheets over my head, flopping down on my side. My stomach rattled in my body, twisting and flopping about. Part of me wouldn’t mind dying. At least I wouldn’t be forced to suffer through this… Despite the throbbing in my head, I settled into an extremely uneasy sleep. Once again, the doctors invaded my sleep. They stood around me, binding my wrists to the cold steel table, the light that dropped from the ceiling gleaming in my eyes. They dripped with dark oil-like liquid, like they were constructed of it. It leaked from beneath their masks, dribbling onto the floor, onto me as they towered over me. Whispers and hisses filled my ears, like a room full of hushed arguments. I couldn’t scream out, couldn’t call for help. The beaked figures surrounded me, scalpels and blades clutched in their dripping, gloved fingers. I could feel them cutting into my flesh, the cold metal of their instruments biting into my skin. They ripped and tore into me with different saws and blades, black goop dripping from my wounds instead of blood. The pain was unbearable, blinding. As they cut into me like a science class dissecting a frog, I felt a sensation of being watched- eyes boring into me as I watched myself being opened up and shredded from the inside. I slowly turned my head. There were so many. So many people lining the walls, their chests and stomachs gouged open, their intestines coated in black grime and uncoiled onto the floor, their eyes glazed over and blank. Some hung from the walls, others lay limp on the floor. They watched the doctors crowd me, tools in their hands. My mind was reeling in terror. I screamed at me to do something, say something, but I couldn’t… I couldn’t… The man from the second video sat against the wall, blood dripping from his mouth. He lifted his pale face to look at me and he merely smiled, blood caked in his toothless gums. He grinned and stared up at me with his milky eyes, then merely uttered one thing- “Don’t…let…the doctor…find you…” I woke up sobbing, my heart slamming against my chest like a steam hammer. I felt like my skin was on fire, and I couldn’t cease my shaking. What was happening to me? What… what was wrong with me? My stomach felt as though someone had repeatedly smashed their fist into it. I could barely move, could barely even groan. I checked the time- 10:57 PM. Thursday. I’d slept for five days. Five. Fucking. Days. I cringed as I tried to get up, my entire body throbbing and pulsating. I’d never in my life felt so much pain, never felt so sick. “Brian?” I groaned, not moving from my bed. No answer. “Brian?” Silence. I slowly rolled from my bed, clinging to the sheets as I stood. I needed my phone- I needed to call him and get to a hospital. My entire body was being washed over with agony. As my feet touched the carpet, my stomach lurched- I threw up all over my floor, black fluid spurting from my throat. Oh god. I was dying. I’m dying. I was going to be in the newspaper, found on my floor, rotted from the inside out. The thoughts just mad everything worse, and they forced me into a dry-heaving panic attack. I pulled my phone from my nightstand and dialed 911, then listened to it ring. Once. Twice. Three times. Suddenly, a loud burst of static erupted from the speakers in my phone. I cried out and dropped it, holding my hand to my now throbbing ear. The static still screamed out from it, even though I’d practically thrown it across the room. What the fuck was going on? I left my room and hobbled to Brian’s room. His bed was empty. I ran my hand over the mattress. Cold. He hadn’t slept in it. The sheets were messy and thrown back, unusual for Brian, seeing as the guy was a total neat-freak. Black liquid ran from my lips and down my chin. I choked on it, heaving and shaking until I vomited all over Brian’s clean carpet. I felt so weak. Where was he? I needed to sit down. I sat on Brian’s bed, my head in my hands. I couldn’t drive to the hospital myself. I could barely walk, let alone operate a car and drive forty miles to the nearest hospital. As I drowned myself in guilty, frightened thoughts, I heard a ringing break the silence from Brian’s bedstand. His phone was going off, and the caller ID showed as “Angela”. I grabbed the phone and answered it, frantic. “Angela?! Angela, it’s Michael!” “Michael?! Michael, there you are! Where the hell is Brian?!” she demanded, frantic and sounding afraid. “Wait, what?” “Nobody has seen him five days. We went your house, saw you sleeping, but he wasn’t there. He hasn’t been to work or gone to school, and he hasn’t answered his phone.” The phone trembled as my hands started to shake. Five days? “He… he’s missing?” I whimpered. “You haven’t seen him?” “N-No, I haven’t. l-Listen, Angie, I need help! I need an ambulance, I need you to-“ The line went dead. I stared at the phone screen, shaking. No service… I dropped the phone, then limped to my room, my stomach tying itself in tight knots. I’d use my computer to get help. Facebook, Skype, somehow. My house was the only one out here for a good half an hour. It was the only in a construction site currently on hiatus from being completed. Going for help outside was useless. As I hobbled into the room, my computer monitor flashed. I turned my head to look at my laptop- the video, morbus.avi was on the screen. No. my mind hissed. No- I don’t need that, not now. I charged over to my laptop and sat down, trying desperately to exit out of the video. It refused to close out, despite how many times I clicked the X. I almost jumped when the video broke into static and began to play. “Come on, you useless piece of shit!” I snarled. The video continued to play, and I felt my legs suddenly go numb. I couldn’t move them. I began to panic, my heart thumping in my chest. What? Why- why can’t I move?! I thrashed in my chair until the numbness spread into my torso and arms. I shuddered as I fell limp in my chair. The video broke from static- the doctors were standing around the table, surrounding a human on the table. In the horrible quality of the video I could see he was limp, not moving. The coated figures strapped the man down then exited from view, leaving only the largest doctor and the man on the table. But, when they cleared…when they cleared… I heaved. It felt like someone had socked me in my stomach. My heart jumped into my throat and my chest tightened. “NO.” I said aloud, my voice rising “NO- DEAR GOD, NO!” Brian was strapped to the table, his eyes distant and glazed over. He looked so out of it, so confused. I choked back my sobs, watching the screen in horror. The beaked figure raised a recording device to his face as he’d done twice before. My spine tingled as the same text appeared onto the screen. “Subject has been confirmed with the infection- immediate surgery has been directed.” “NO!” I wailed, screaming at the laptop. “NO, NO, NO, NO! NOOOOOO!” “Brian’s been missing for five days,” Angie’s voice rang out in my head. This had to be some sick joke. Some sick, disgusting cruel joke. Please, please… Please let them have just reset my clock, have everyone involved trick me into thinking my best friend was missing for nearly week. Let it be a joke… But my hopes were crushed as I realized Brian’s legs had been snapped at impossible angles, the bone jutting from his knee, blood caked on the splintered joint. There was no way that could be special affects… For over fifteen minutes I watched the figure carve into my roommate as it did with the others, tearing his stomach to shreds with the many bladed tools on his small cart. Brian didn’t thrash, didn’t cry out- he just observed in sheer horror as his body was opened up and pulled apart before him. Tears ran down his face, the dark circles beneath his eyes such a contrast to his pale skin. He was staring into the camera, like he knew I was watching, anguish in his lightless eyes. The masked creature placed his bloodied tools on the cart beside him, the jar of black goo and organs next to the red-stained utensils. Brian, still clinging to life, tilted his head weakly towards the figure. He looked so tired, so weak- such a contrast from the last time I’d just seen him… “Why?” The text appeared again. I’d suspected it was Brian who spoke. The figure rapped his gloved fingers on the table, then more text. “Because you have been infected. We are ending all the suffering the world might bring you. The suffering you might bring the world.” I saw Brian give a shudder, then fell limp. The figure crooked a claw-like finger to behind the screen, and the rest of the masked people unbound him and carried him away. I expected the video to end there, but instead, the doctor stepped up close to the camera, facing me. His pale white beak looked so close to the screen it could have protruded from my monitor. The scarlet goggles that hid his eyes glimmered on his mask, his true eyes concealed from view. He was still for a few moments, just staring at the camera. Suddenly, slanted white text filled the bottom of the screen. “Do you see what you’ve done?” The screen blinked into static, and my laptop went black. I buried my head in my arms, agony racking my body. I felt tears sting my eyes and stream down my cheeks. I sobbed loudly; begging to a god I was no longer sure existed. No. No, no, no. Why- why us? Why us? We’d never done anything wrong. Never been bad people. Why did this happen to us? My questions were never answered. My body was enveloped in searing pain, so bad I screamed out, clutching my head. Black goo flowed from my jaws, dribbling down my chin, my throat. I was choking, heaving, unable to get air. My mouth was filled with the taste of rotting meat and trash. My throat burned. It felt as though someone had jammed a hot iron down it and pressed the molten metal against the walls of my stomach. I’m dying. I thought bitterly. I’m going to die. I coughed and choked, the black vomit splattering on my front, my lap, my desk. Everywhere. I gagged, trying to catch my breath. My vision blurred. I felt so distant and light-headed. My body began to shut down. I gave a massive shudder, the drum in my head not ceasing its beat against my skull. I felt myself slip away into unconsciousness and soon, darkness had me in its grip. When I awoke, I was met with the bitter, salty taste of leather in my mouth. I was bound to a cold, steel table, my sight blinded by a bright light above me. The rest of the room was pitch black, so dark that I couldn’t see past two feet ahead or to the side of me. Ignoring the agony that rolled through my body in waves, I tried to understand my situation. Reality slapped me in the face, and I was engulfed in cold truth as I stared at the blinking red light of a very old looking camera not too far from the table I was held to. I screamed, screamed despite the binds clenched between my teeth. Tears trickled from my eyes which I instantly jammed shut so I couldn’t see the horrific scene before me. I shook my head and thrashed in my bonds, trying to escape, to try to get away. I was held fast to the cold metal table. My struggles were rendered useless. When I opened my eyes, still clouded by dizziness and sickness, I saw them- five of them. Their pale beaks pointed down at my face. I sobbed, my muffled voice bouncing through the nearly empty room. My throat burned as I pleaded through the leather scrap, dark fluid dribbling past my muzzle. The tallest one waved the others away, then returned to my side, lifting a metal scalpel in a gloved hand. I felt death threaten to wrap its icy hands around my throat as I ran through my situation. This wasn’t a dream, an awful nightmare. I wouldn’t wake up in a hot sweat, my heart slamming against my chest in relief. No, it was real. I stared up at the hooded doctor, staring daggers at him through my tears. It was as he turned his beak down towards me that I understood. Finally… Finally I understood now. Morbus, the name of the file, a word I’d learned in a foreign language class, the Latin name for Disease. The beaks had been familiar to me, and now I remembered, taken back to History class in high school. The masks Plague Doctors wore during the Black Death disease that hit Europe. From what I remembered about Plague Doctors were that they were second-rate medical doctors that weren’t qualified for a true medical profession. They were used in 1348 during the Black Death epidemic. Most of them would die from the exposure… The cross. The cross in my dreams. The same exact cross that would be painted on the door of the house that held the contaminated. The dying. The words the doctor spoke came back to me, the slanted white text littering the bottom of the screen. “Subject has been confirmed with the infection- immediate surgery has been directed.” I realized it, I understood it perfectly now. I’d been so ill, so gut-wrenchingly sick that I couldn’t think clearly. But I got it now. We were infected. We were infected by the disease that rotted us from the inside. The video infected me, and now the doctors had to… take care of me. They were ending the suffering the world may cause me. The suffering I would cause the world. That’s why I felt so bad about the video, the awful feelings it gave me- because it was real. The Plague Doctor that stood before me snapped at his gloves, still clutching the scalpel. Then, he pulled a recording device from his pocket. The dead, hollow voice rattled through my head. It was such a disgusting voice, a voice broken with disease and age. “Subject has been confirmed with the infection- immediate surgery has been directed. en español: Yo estaba haciendo lo que normalmente hacía en la hora intempestiva de las 2 am, andar por ahí en YouTube o Facebook, o cualquier otro sitio web que podría utilizar para entretenerme . Siempre he tenido dificultades para dormir , así que me gustaría ir en el Internet hasta que mis párpados se pusieron pesados y dormitaban en el teclado, obligándome a subir a la cama . Bueno, estaba finalmente cansando , tentando a mí mismo a ceder a la convocatoria cálida de mi cama suave y cálida manta , cuando recordé que revisar mi e-mail que ha sido descuidado durante más de una semana . Me hubiera ido a mi cuenta y limpié cupones vencidos , correo basura y los archivos de spam, hasta que me encontré con un correo electrónico real . Lo peculiar de este e -mail , sin embargo, es que la cuenta que vincula el archivo adjunto era ilegible. El texto había atropellado sí mismo, creando una colección mirando revueltos y bastante inquietante de pollo cero oscuro. Bueno, mi equipo estaba bastante caliente , ya que había estado en él por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo. Eso probablemente en mal estado con el texto o algo así. La dirección de correo no tenía descripción, sin comentarios , nada. No era más que un archivo de vídeo , nada más unida . El archivo fue etiquetado " morbus.avi " . Morbus ... Weird . Yo había oído esa palabra antes en alguna parte, pero no podía recordar dónde. Había conflictions decidir si o no para descargarlo y ver , pero tenía curiosidad - me culpo a la noche alta y la necesidad desesperada de - aburrido sin mí . La curiosidad ha sacudido el sueño de mí. Me cedió y descargado el video, al no encontrar virus o amenaza para mi equipo , de acuerdo con el archivo de exploración que había instalado . Cuando el video terminó su descarga veinte minutos , observé la miniatura del video. Un cuarto oscuro con una mesa de metal , una sola bombilla colgando de una simple cuerda sobre ella. El suave resplandor de la lámpara apenas penetraba la oscuridad. Es apenas iluminaba la mesa. Golpeé el juego , y el video comenzó como algo estático que se prolongó durante 45 segundos y se corta a la oscura habitación con mesa de un doctor de metal en el centro, un armario grande de metal retrocedió contra la pared detrás de él. La gran mesa estaba iluminada en el centro de la habitación . No se oía nada , por extraño que parezca . El video era completamente mudo. La calidad del video era horrible y muy granuladas. Parpadeó para estática de un momento cada pocos minutos . La cámara que grabó este debe haber sido muy barato. Fue un poco frustrante ver . Finalmente, después de unos cinco minutos, una figura humana caminaba delante de la cámara, vestido con un abrigo oscuro y guantes. Llevaban una máscara blanca pálida de Doctor de la plaga con una capucha , manteniendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo oculto . Gafas rojas sobresalían de la máscara pálida , ocultando sus ojos. Lo inquietante de todo era su altura imponente. Fue tan ... tan alto ... Tendría que ser por lo menos siete, tal vez ocho pies por lo menos . Es brazos eran escalofriantemente largo, sus dedos como muescas , bastones óseas. La persona que le indicó a algo detrás de la cámara , doblando el dedo rala en algo que no podía ver . Otros dos médicos, mucho más pequeñas que el otro médico , vestidos con atuendos similares aparecieron a la vista , que llevaba algo en una camilla. Había una gran sábana blanca cubría lo que parecía ser un cuerpo. Esto se está poniendo raro - qué demonios era eso? Fruncí mis cejas y continuó a ver , mi piel picor muy ligeramente. Las cifras colocan la cifra de chapa de cubierta sobre la mesa y azotados si fuera poco, revelando a un hombre atado a la camilla. Parecía aterrorizada, sus ojos desorbitados y llenos de miedo. Un trozo de cuero se conectó a través de su boca, impidiéndole gritar . Tenía la frente brillante de sudor y lanzó su pecho. Sentí mi estómago estacada . Tenía la esperanza de Dios, esto era algo de poco harto de una película de terror , y que nada de esto era real. Tuve suficiente , haciendo una pausa el vídeo y el cierre de la computadora portátil. No me gustan las películas de terror, y no me gustan las cosas de miedo. Me metí en la cama y dejar que mi corazón lento, tratando de calmar mis nervios vibraron . "Es un video falso . ", Me dije en voz alta " ¡Esto es ridículo estar tan asustado sobre- es definitivamente falso, un video de algunas personas hacen . Se supone que es asustar a la gente . Probablemente un teaser de una nueva película " Dejé escapar un suspiro y di la vuelta ; aliviada que me había hablado a mí mismo de estar tan asustada. Yo era un bebé . Al día siguiente me sentí un poco mal . Me dolía la cabeza , y mi estómago se sentía como si estuviera lleno de piedras . Me levanté de la cama , me vestí y fui a trabajar . Caminé a través del día , irritable y enfermos. Me fui a casa todavía se siente como una mierda , pero no pude hacer que me vaya a dormir, incluso después de tomar un par de pastillas para dormir . Ya que obviamente no estaría durmiendo en cualquier momento pronto , me senté mi silla y encendí mi computadora. Metí la pata alrededor en línea , jugar algunos videojuegos y escuchar música . Tomó mi mente de mi estómago dolorido. Tomando un sorbo de agua que había recibido de la cocina por otra pastilla , recordé el video de la otra noche . Se parecía bastante interesante , si eso no suena tan espeluznante . Y que era falso de todos modos , así que no había ningún daño a verla de nuevo. Abrí el archivo y que estaba de vuelta donde había dejado. El hombre estaba atado a la mesa, la figura de la máscara se cierne sobre él. Me golpeó de nuevo PLAY y empecé a ver el resto del video. El hombre yacía sobre la mesa , luchando contra sus ataduras . No se oía nada en absoluto, así que no podía oír nada , pero me imaginaba que estaba haciendo bastante la raqueta. La figura alta y desgarbada sacó una hoja del pequeño carro al lado de la mesa y se lo llevó a la luz , por lo que el brillo del cuchillo . El hombre en la mesa se puso a llorar , sacudiendo la cabeza violentamente , con la cara roja . La cifra sacó una cajita del bolsillo de su abrigo. Texto blanco Pequeño apareció en la pantalla. " El sujeto ha sido confirmada con la cirugía infección inmediata ha sido dirigido . " Se deslizaron la grabadora de nuevo en su bolsillo y bajaron el cuchillo en el estómago expuesto del hombre , cortando hacia abajo. Me encogí . Sin anestesia ... El hombre negó con la cabeza y golear salvajemente, tratando de escapar de las ataduras que lo sujetaban , obviamente no . La cifra sólo continuó la incisión, coloca el cuchillo manchado de sangre de nuevo en el carro. Él sacó sus guantes con fuerza, asegurando ellos, entonces metió la mano en el estómago del hombre y de - Ya había tenido suficiente . Yo no quiero verlo nunca más. Fake o no, este era un asco. Mi estómago se sentía muy mal ahora , peor que antes. No es de extrañar . Yo estaba probablemente sólo estaba siendo un bebé, pero odiaba la sangre derramada . Me hizo sentir mal . Me senté frente a mi silla y apagué la computadora, me metí en la cama, enfermo del estómago , y se dejó caer sobre el colchón . El mundo estaba lleno de cosas enfermas . Mis sueños estaban plagados de pesadillas en la segunda noche . Yo los vi , de pie en una habitación oscura concretas en un círculo con el médico más alto en el centro. Mi sueño era en la misma definición de mala muerte como el vídeo. Cada vez que el video parpadeó en un breve segundo de estática, el hombre enmascarado en el centro se movió un poco. En realidad no era un movimiento. Más como un tic . Acerca de la tercera o cuarta vez que la estática se disparó mi sueño , había un símbolo grabado en el muro de hormigón detrás de ellos , escrito con tiza blanca. Se veía como una cruz. La estática parpadeó de nuevo y los médicos fueron repentinamente alineó contra la pared , el más alto en medio de ellos. El símbolo tiza ahora estaba cubierto de huellas de manos ensangrentadas. Me desperté gritando en mi almohada , mi cuerpo entero tanto calor que sentía en llamas. Grité y grité , a pesar de que mi garganta se sentía como si alguien hubiera metido una varilla de calor hacia abajo . Mi compañero de cuarto irrumpió en la habitación y me agarró por los hombros , llamándome por mi nombre . Sudor con cuentas de mi pelo mojado , corría por mi frente. Mi estómago agobiante , y yo se dobló de dolor y fue inmediatamente enfermo. Yo no podía dejar de gritar , de gritar que no podía ver , que mi cerebro estaba explotando en mi cabeza. Al instante me desmayé del dolor. Cuando volví en mí, mi compañero de cuarto estaba en mi equipo , ver el video . Parpadeé , ignorando el dolor punzante en la cabeza y el estómago y cojeando hacia él. "¿Q- qué es ... usted viendo eso? ", Le pregunté , tratando de evitar enfermarse de nuevo. "No lo sé. Fue en su pantalla cuando llegué después de ... ya sabes " . "Después de qué? " " Amigo, te estabas gritando como un gato moribundo y vaciar el estómago por todas partes. Hay vómito por todo el suelo ... " Miré detrás de nosotros, haciendo una mueca por los calambres en el estómago y los músculos, y miré al suelo. No se veía como un vómito , sino más bien como el aceite de un coche. " Esto ... esto vino de mí ? ", Le pregunté , mi estómago y tirarse wretching en mi cuerpo. No vomitar. " Eh ... sí . Yo no quería que moverte hasta que estuvieras despierto. Creo que será mejor que llegaríamos a un hospital ... " Negué con la cabeza rápidamente. " No, no , no. Está bien. Estoy bien " . Odiaba los hospitales. Odiaba los médicos . De ninguna manera. "Amigo , sé que tienes miedo de las oficinas del médico y la mierda , pero vomitó mierda negro . Eso no es natural " . Sacudí mi cabeza una y otra vez , insistiendo que estaba bien. Él sólo puso los ojos y murmuró . " Su funeral. " Llegué a mi cama y observé Brian , al compañero de habitación antes mencionado , mira el video. Negó con la cabeza de vez en cuando , a veces incluso yendo " oh dios " . Cuando terminó el video se volvió hacia mí , con una mirada divertida pegada en su rostro. " Amigo, esto es asqueroso. ¿Por qué demonios tendría que ver esto? " Me encogí de hombros . "Alguien me lo envió - no ver todo el asunto. " Brian puso los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Se levantó de la silla y salió de la habitación y volvió con una fregona y limpiar mi vómito. " Me debes , te asshat ", gruñó . Tiró la fregona en el cubo y salió por la puerta , sin dejar por completo antes de hacer estallar la cabeza hacia atrás pulg " Por cierto, ¿podría por favor no grite tu maldita cabeza cuando usted decide tener un ataque de pánico ? ¿Tienes miedo a la mierda de mí. Pensé que te estabas muriendo " . Cuando él se fue y los calambres cesaron, fui a mi computadora y me senté. El video era todavía , pero yo era reacio a terminarlo. El video era tan vil , pero su curiosidad le hizo llegar a su ratón y pulsar el botón Reproducir de nuevo. El vídeo empezó de nuevo con la estática , y la figura dio un paso delante de la cámara de nuevo. Pero , esta vez , los varios otros fue inmediatamente a la mesa que lleva una hoja de cubierta camilla , que lleva el hombre . Se retiró la sábana, pero esta vez no era la misma persona .... Espera ... eso no estaba bien . ¿Fue esta una diferente un video? No, este era el mismo , la misma definición de vídeo terrible, oscura y granulada. Pero, esto no era la misma persona , no. Tenía el pelo largo, que era un poco más corto que el otro . Seguí mirando, confuso y un poco nervioso , y el principio empecé como normal. La cifra pico deslizó un dispositivo de grabación de su abrigo en una situación familiar y murmuró en la caja. El texto blanco apareció en la pantalla. " El sujeto ha sido confirmada con la cirugía infección inmediata ha sido dirigido . " El primer "doctor " cortado en el estómago, pero luego metió la mano en su estómago y ... empezó a quitarse su intestino delgado. Grueso goo negro goteaba de los órganos en lugar de sangre. No había ningún sonido al video, pero me gustaba creer que el hombre habría estado gritando en voz alta, mientras miraba en agonía insoportable. Esto no estaba bien. ¿Qué pasó con el otro hombre? ¿Por qué era diferente? Miré a la barra de tiempo en la parte inferior . Treinta segundos en , ningún otro material detrás de este clip . El médico removerá unos órganos más , aserrado y recogiendo en su cavidad del cuerpo , y luego tomó un frasco pequeño de la carreta y lo llenó de la sustancia viscosa negro que llenaba su cavidad corporal . El hombre se detuvo paliza , por último, y quedó inmóvil sobre la mesa, con el pecho agitado y la sangre goteando de su boca. Él dijo algo, ¿qué es exactamente , no lo sé. Sin texto llegó a la pantalla. El médico puso la jarra en el carro y le hizo señas detrás de la cámara . Los otros "doctores " atropellaron y descansaban al lado de la camilla. El hombre negó con la cabeza , con los ojos iluminados por el terror. El médico de lo ignoró , y luego trajo un paño de uno de sus bolsillos y lo envolvió sobre los ojos. Tomaron la correa de su boca y atascado algo en él y el rebote de sus mandíbulas. Él debe haber estado gritando demasiado alto ... Salieron y el médico principal trajeron una hoja de bordes dentados de la carreta. Los últimos cinco minutos era del médico arrancando el resto de las entrañas del hombre , el estómago , el hígado , el corazón, y haciendo palanca los dientes de su boca y colocarlos en un frasco de plato , y luego dejar que el hombre en la mesa para desangrarse y morir. Me estremecí , mi columna escalofríos . ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ! Eso es asqueroso - incluso para una película de terror . Mi garganta se apretó, y cerré mi ordenador. Dios, yo no entendía. Lo que hizo que me duela la cabeza de este vídeo? Ciertamente yo había visto algo peor que esto en los cines ? No podía recordar , pero algo en el video hecho mi estómago se revolviera . Bajé las escaleras para conseguir un vaso de agua , con la cabeza palpitante de nuevo. Como llené una taza en el fregadero , mi brazo se apretó . Volteado mi estómago. Se sentía como si alguien me hubiera puñetazo en el estómago , y me dobló, agarrando el fregadero para no derrumbarse . Me atraganté y jadeó , sintiendo una estafa el dolor en el estómago y el pecho. Mis nervios se tensaron y sentí mi apretaba la mandíbula . Yo estaba instantáneamente enfermo, vómito quema mi garganta ya que se abrió camino hacia arriba y fuera de mi boca , impulsivamente de mis labios . Me han pirateado en voz alta, que sale a borbotones goo oscuro de mi boca . Me puse de pie inclinado sobre el lavabo , temblando como una hoja durante al menos diez minutos , llorando y agitado seco. Cuando abrí mis ojos, mi pecho agitado y mis pulmones jadeando en busca de aire dulce, miré en el lío . Un horrible sabor inundó mi boca , como la comida podrida y leche en mal estado . Mi corazón saltó en mi pecho, un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal. Grueso goo negro pegado a los lados de metal del fregadero y obstruye el desagüe. ¿Qué fue eso ? Eso ... eso no fue ... naturales ... " ¿Qué ... qué me está pasando ? " Di un grito ahogado , colocando una mano a la frente empapada . Traté de recuperar el aliento , mi pecho aún agitado , mi mente sobre la que fluye con pensamientos dolorosos. ¿Me estaba muriendo? Dios, por favor no. Hay tantas cosas que no había hecho todavía. Hay tanto que hacer ... La agonía era insoportable . Traté de llamar a Brian hasta que me recordó que tenía el trabajo de hoy , y no volvería hasta tarde esta noche. Yo estaba solo en nuestra casa , temblando y vomitando fluido negro y posiblemente podrida por dentro. Yo estaba demasiado cansado como para buscar a mi teléfono y llamar a un médico. Todo duele , casi como si alguien hubiera metido mis músculos en una picadora de carne. Yo estaba en tanto dolor ... cegadora , dolor blanco. Me llené otro vaso después de que había dejado caer y se rompió la otra en el fregadero lleno de mugre , y luego metió en la cama . Necesitaba descansar. Necesitaba dormir un poco. Yo no estaba pensando bien, no estaba procesando las cosas bien. Me sacó las sábanas sobre mi cabeza, dejándose caer de mi lado. Mi estómago se sacudió en mi cuerpo , retorciéndose y dejándose caer sobre . Una parte de mí no le importaría morir . Por lo menos yo no estaría obligado a sufrir a través de este ... A pesar de los latidos en mi cabeza, me instalé en un sueño muy intranquilo. Una vez más, los médicos invadieron mi sueño. Estaban de pie a mi alrededor , la unión de mis muñecas a la mesa de acero en frío , la luz que cayó del techo brillando en mis ojos. Se gotearon líquida de aceite como oscuro, como si hubieran sido construidos de la misma. Se filtró por debajo de sus máscaras , goteo en el suelo , encima de mí a medida que se elevaban por encima de mí . Susurros y silbidos llenaron mis oídos, como una habitación llena de argumentos baja. No podía gritar , no podía pedir ayuda. Las cifras de pico me rodearon , escalpelos y cuchillas apretada en su goteo , los dedos enguantados . Yo podía sentir el corte en mi carne , el frío metal de sus instrumentos de morder en mi piel. Le arrancaron y despedazaron a mí con diferentes sierras y cuchillas, goteo pegote negro de mis heridas en lugar de sangre. El dolor era insoportable , el cegamiento . A medida que se cortan en mí como una clase de ciencias de la disección de una rana , sentí una sensación de estar -ojos vistos clavados en mí mientras yo miraba a mí mismo que se abrió y destrozado por dentro. Poco a poco me volví la cabeza . Había tantos . Así que muchas personas que cubren las paredes , sus pechos y estómagos arrancados abierta , sus intestinos recubiertos de suciedad negro y desenrollaron en el suelo , con los ojos vidriosos y blanco. Algunos colgaban de las paredes , otros yacían inerte en el suelo. Observaron que los médicos me aprietan , las herramientas en sus manos. Mi mente daba vueltas en el terror . Me gritó a mí para hacer algo, decir algo, pero no pude ... no pude ... El hombre del segundo video se sentó contra la pared, sangre goteando de su boca. Él levantó su pálido rostro para mirarme y él se limitó a sonreír , bañada en sangre en sus encías desdentadas . Él sonrió y me miró con sus ojos lechosos , entonces simplemente pronunciado una sola cosa: " No ... vamos ... el doctor ... encontrarte ... " Me desperté llorando , mi corazón golpeando contra mi pecho como un martillo pilón . Sentí que mi piel estaba en llamas , y yo no podía dejar mi temblor . ¿Qué estaba sucediendo a mí ? ¿Qué ... qué hay de malo en mí? Mi estómago se sentía como si alguien hubiera roto repetidamente su puño contra él. Apenas podía moverse, apenas si podía gemir . Miré la hora , 22:57 . Jueves . Había dormido durante cinco días. Cinco. Jodido . Días . Me encogí mientras trataba de levantarse, toda mi palpitante cuerpo y pulsante. Nunca había en mi vida sentí tanto dolor, nunca me sentí tan enfermo . " Brian ? " Gemí , sin moverse de la cama . No hubo respuesta. " Brian ? " Silencio. Poco a poco me di la vuelta de mi cama , aferrándose a las sábanas mientras yo estaba. Yo necesitaba mi teléfono - que necesitaba llamarlo y llevarlo a un hospital . Todo mi cuerpo se va a lavar de nuevo con agonía. A medida que mis pies tocaron la alfombra , mi estómago dio un vuelco - Vomité todo mi piso , el líquido negro brotaba de la garganta. Oh dios . Me estaba muriendo . Me estoy muriendo. Yo iba a estar en el periódico , que se encuentra en mi piso , podrido desde adentro hacia afuera . Los pensamientos simplemente todo loco peor, y me obligaron a un ataque de pánico en seco agitado . Saqué mi teléfono de mi mesa de noche y llamé al 911 , y luego escuchó anillo de ella. Una vez . Dos veces . Tres veces . De repente, un fuerte estallido de estática brotó de los altavoces en mi teléfono. Grité y dejé caer , tomándome de la mano a la oreja palpitante actualidad . La estática todavía gritaba hacia fuera de él , a pesar de que había tirado prácticamente al otro lado de la habitación. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Salí de mi habitación y cojeando a la habitación de Brian . Su cama estaba vacía. Me pasé la mano por encima del colchón. Fría. No había dormido en ella. Las sábanas estaban sucios y echada hacia atrás , algo inusual para Brian , ya que el tipo era un aseado -freak total. Líquido negro corría por mi boca y por mi barbilla . Me atraganté con él, agitado y temblando hasta que vomité todo alfombra limpia de Brian. Me sentía tan débil. ¿Dónde estaba? Necesitaba sentarme. Me senté en la cama de Brian , la cabeza entre las manos. Yo no podía conducir al hospital a mí mismo . Apenas podía caminar , y mucho menos manejar un coche y conducir cuarenta millas al hospital más cercano . Como me ahogué en mi mismo , pensamientos asustados culpables , oí un zumbido a romper el silencio de la mesilla de noche de Brian. Su teléfono estaba sonando , y el identificador de llamadas mostraba como " Angela " . Cogí el teléfono y contesté , frenético. " Angela ? ! Angela , es Michael ! " " Michael? ! Michael , ahí estás ! ¿Dónde diablos está Brian ? " Preguntó ella , frenética y sonando miedo. " Espera, ¿qué ? " "Nadie lo ha visto cinco días. Fuimos a su casa, vimos que dormir , pero él no estaba allí . No ha sido la de trabajar o se han ido a la escuela, y no ha respondido a su teléfono. " El teléfono temblaba mientras mis manos comenzaron a temblar. Cinco días ? " Él ... le falta ? " Gemí . " No lo has visto ? " "N - No, no lo he hecho . l- Escucha, Angie , necesito ayuda! Necesito una ambulancia , yo te necesito " La comunicación se cortó . Me quedé mirando la pantalla del teléfono , temblando. No hay servicio de ... Dejé caer el teléfono, luego salió cojeando a mi habitación , mi estómago atándose en nudos apretados . Me gustaría usar mi computadora para obtener ayuda . Facebook , Skype , de alguna manera . Mi casa era el único aquí por una buena media hora . Era el único en una obra en construcción en la actualidad en el hiato que se complete . Buscar ayuda exterior era inútil. Como yo cojeando en la habitación, mi monitor de la computadora brilló . Volví la cabeza para mirar a mi ordenador portátil - el video, morbus.avi fue en la pantalla. N º de opinión entre dientes. No- Yo no necesito eso , no ahora. Cargué a mi laptop y me senté , tratando desesperadamente de salir fuera de la de vídeo. Se negó a cerrar , a pesar de las veces que hice clic en la X. casi salté cuando el vídeo se rompió en estática y empezaron a jugar . " Vamos , pedazo inútil de mierda! " Gruñí . El video siguió jugando , y sentí mis piernas repentinamente se adormecen . Yo no podía moverlos. Empecé a sentir pánico , mi corazón golpeando en mi pecho. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué , por qué no puedo moverme? ! Me retorcía en la silla hasta que el entumecimiento se extendió en mi torso y los brazos . Me estremecí cuando me caí cojera en mi silla. El vídeo se separó de static- los médicos estaban de pie alrededor de la mesa , en torno a un humano en la mesa. En la horrible calidad del video Pude ver que estaba floja , no se mueve . Las figuras revestidas atado al hombre hacia abajo y luego salió de la vista, dejando sólo el más grande médico y el hombre en la mesa. Pero , cuando se borran ... cuando le quitaron ... Lancé . Se sentía como si alguien me hubiera puñetazo en el estómago. Mi corazón saltó en mi garganta y apretó mi pecho. " NO. " Dije en voz alta , alzando la voz " NO- Dios mío, no! " Brian estaba atado a la mesa , con los ojos lejanos y vidriosos . Parecía tan fuera de él, tan confundida. Contuve mis sollozos , mirando la pantalla con horror. La cifra de hocico levantado un dispositivo de grabación a su cara como había hecho dos veces antes. Mi columna se estremecía como el mismo texto aparece en la pantalla. " El sujeto ha sido confirmada con la cirugía infección inmediata ha sido dirigido . " "¡NO! " Gemí , gritando en la computadora portátil. "NO , NO, NO, NO! NOOOOOO ! " " Brian ha estado desaparecido durante cinco días, " La voz de Angie resonó en mi cabeza. Esto tenía que ser alguna broma de mal gusto . Algunos, broma cruel desagradable enfermo. Por favor , por favor ... deje por favor les acaban de restablecer mi reloj, que todo el mundo me truco involucrados en el pensamiento de mi mejor amigo estuvo desaparecido durante semanas casi . Que sea una broma ... Pero mis esperanzas fueron aplastadas como me di cuenta de las piernas de Brian habían roto en ángulos imposibles , el hueso que sobresalía de su rodilla , sangre seca en la articulación astillada . No había manera de que puedan ser de especial afecta ... Durante más de quince minutos me vi la figura de tallar a mi compañero de piso como lo hizo con los otros, desgarrando su estómago en pedazos con las muchas herramientas de palas en su pequeño carro . Brian no thrash , no gritó - que acaba de observar en horror mientras su cuerpo se abrió y sacó aparte antes que él. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro , las ojeras debajo de sus ojos como un contraste con su pálida piel . Estaba mirando a la cámara , como si supiera que estaba viendo , la angustia en sus ojos sin luz . La criatura enmascarada colocó sus herramientas ensangrentados en el carro junto a él, el tarro de goo negro y órganos junto a los utensilios manchados de rojo . Brian , todavía se aferran a la vida, inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia la figura . Se veía tan cansado, por lo que un contraste débil - tal desde la última vez que sólo lo había visto ... " ¿Por qué? " El texto apareció de nuevo . Yo sospechaba que era Brian quien habló. La cifra golpeó con los dedos enguantados en la mesa , y luego más texto. " Debido a que usted ha sido infectado . Nosotros estamos terminando todo el sufrimiento del mundo podría traer. El sufrimiento que podría llevar al mundo " . Vi a Brian dar un estremecimiento , y luego cayó inerte. La cifra torcido un dedo de garra de detrás de la pantalla , y el resto de las personas enmascarados le desató y se lo llevó . Yo esperaba que el vídeo termina ahí , sino que en su lugar, el médico acerqué cerca de la cámara , frente a mí . Su pico de color blanco pálido se veía tan cerca de la pantalla podría haber sobresalía de mi monitor. Las gafas de color escarlata que ocultaban sus ojos brillaban en su máscara, sus verdaderos ojos ocultos a la vista. Todavía estaba por unos momentos , mirando fijamente a la cámara. De repente, texto blanco inclinada llena la parte inferior de la pantalla. " ¿Ves lo que has hecho? " La pantalla parpadeó en estática , y mi laptop se volvió negro. Enterré mi cabeza en mis brazos , la agonía trasiego mi cuerpo. Sentí las lágrimas pican los ojos y rodar por mis mejillas. Lloré en voz alta ; rogando a un dios ya no estaba seguro de que existía. No. No, no, no. ¿Por qué , ¿por qué nosotros? ¿Por qué nosotros ? Nosotros nunca habíamos hecho nada malo. Nunca he estado en malas personas. ¿Por qué me pasó esto a nosotros? Mis preguntas no fueron respondidas. Mi cuerpo estaba envuelto en dolor agudo , tan mal grité , agarrando mi cabeza. Goo negro fluía de mis mandíbulas , regates por mi barbilla , mi garganta . Me estaba ahogando , agitado , sin poder tomar aire . Mi boca se llenó del sabor de la carne podrida y basura. Mi garganta ardía . Se sentía como si alguien hubiera atascado un hierro caliente hacia abajo y pulsa el metal fundido contra las paredes de mi estómago. Me estoy muriendo. Pensé con amargura. Me voy a morir . Tosí y ahogo , la salpicadura negro vómito en mi frente, mis piernas , mi escritorio. En todos lados. Me atraganté , tratando de recuperar el aliento. Mi visión borrosa . Me sentía tan distante y aturdido. Mi cuerpo empezó a cerrar. Me dio un escalofrío masiva , el tambor en mi cabeza no cesar su ritmo contra mi cráneo. Sentí que me escapaba de las manos en la inconsciencia y pronto, la oscuridad me tenía en sus garras . Cuando me desperté, me encontré con el sabor amargo, salado de la piel en la boca. Estaba atado a una mesa de acero en frío , mis ojos cegados por una luz brillante por encima de mí . El resto de la habitación estaba completamente negro , tan oscuro que no podía ver dos últimos metros por delante o al lado de mí. Haciendo caso omiso de la agonía que rodó por mi cuerpo en oleadas , traté de entender mi situación. La realidad me dio una palmada en la cara, y yo estaba envuelta en verdad fría mientras miraba fijamente la luz roja parpadeante de una cámara con aspecto muy viejo , no muy lejos de la mesa me retuvieron a . Grité , grité a pesar de los lazos apretados entre mis dientes . Las lágrimas resbalaban por mis ojos que al instante me atascado cerrado así que no pude ver la horrible escena delante de mí. Negué con la cabeza y goleó en mis prisiones , tratando de escapar , para tratar de escapar. Me aferré a la mesa de metal frío. Mis luchas se vuelven inútiles . Cuando abrí los ojos , aún nublada por mareos y náuseas , los vi - cinco de ellos. Sus picos pálidos apuntando hacia abajo en mi cara. Lloré , mi voz apagada rebotando a través de la sala casi vacía . Mi garganta ardía litigué a través de la chatarra de cuero, el goteo de líquido oscuro por delante de mi boca . El más alto saludaron los otros lejos , y luego regresó a mi lado , el levantamiento de un bisturí de metal en una mano enguantada. Sentí la muerte amenazan con envolver sus manos heladas alrededor de mi garganta mientras corría a través de mi situación. Esto no era un sueño, una pesadilla horrible. No me despierta en un sudor caliente, mi corazón golpeando contra mi pecho en relieve. No, era real. Miré al doctor con capucha , mirando fijamente dagas a través de mis lágrimas. Fue cuando se volvió su pico hacia mí que yo entendía . Finalmente ... Finalmente comprendí ahora . Morbus , el nombre del archivo, una palabra que había aprendido en una clase de lengua extranjera , el nombre en latín para la enfermedad . Los picos habían sido familiar para mí , y ahora me acordé , llevado de vuelta a clase de historia en la escuela secundaria . Las máscaras plaga médicos usaban durante la enfermedad de la Muerte Negro que azotó Europa. De lo que me acordé de la Plaga Los médicos eran que eran médicos de segunda categoría que no se clasificaron para una verdadera profesión médica. Fueron utilizados en 1348 durante la epidemia de la Muerte Negro . La mayoría de ellos mueren a causa de la exposición ... La cruz . La cruz en mis sueños. La misma cruz exacta que se pintó en la puerta de la casa donde estaba la contaminada. Los moribundos . Las palabras del médico habló volvieron a mí , el texto blanco inclinada ensuciar la parte inferior de la pantalla. " El sujeto ha sido confirmada con la cirugía infección inmediata ha sido dirigido . " Me di cuenta de que , lo entendí perfectamente ahora . Había estado tan enfermo, tan dolorosamente intestino enfermo que no podía pensar con claridad. Pero lo tengo ahora . Nos estábamos infectados . Nos estábamos infectados por la enfermedad que nos pudrió desde dentro. El video me infectada , y ahora los médicos tuvieron que ... cuidar de mí . Fueron poner fin al sufrimiento del mundo puede hacer que yo. El sufrimiento que causaría el mundo . Por eso me sentí tan mal por el video, los terribles sentimientos que me dio - porque era real. El doctor de la plaga que estaba delante de mí espetó a sus guantes , sin soltar el bisturí. Luego , sacó un dispositivo de grabación de su bolsillo. La voz muerta , hueca traqueteaba a través de mi cabeza. Era una voz tan desagradable , una voz rota con la enfermedad y la edad. " El sujeto ha sido confirmada con la cirugía infección inmediata ha sido dirigido . Categoría:Entradas